The Calm Before The Storm
by YamiHikari02
Summary: basically it's a side story based before 'How To Propose In Seven Days' Yami And Bakura celebrate there 2 year annerversary by sleeping together...who knew what was going to happen next. mpreg [YamixBakura Side Pairing YugixRyou]
1. Happy Anniversary!

Lisa: this is my side story...the title didn't take long to come up with XD

Yugi: toke you what...few seconds

Lisa: thats correct...so i'm doing this side story chapter first then i'm on to the third story of the other one and that how each chapter will turn out like

Yugi: lol great

Lisa: so on with the fic

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I Do Own All The Rubbish on My Floor :S

The Calm Before The Storm

it had been nearly two years since Bakura and Yami started dating and Yami was cooking in the kitchin. for a year Yami had been living at Bakura's and loved every moment of it since that means being closer to Bakura. Yami had just finished cooking when he heard the sound of the bedroom door opening and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs as he saw Bakura appeared around the corner Morning Yami" Bakura said very sleeply as he sat at the table and Yami put a plate in front of him and kissed him on the head "i made your fave this morning" Yami said also sitting at the table as he started to eat his as bakura managed to smile "Thanks Yami" Bakura said as he started to eat

"you deserve it...for actully getting a job...we now we both work...it might be easier to buy a house soon" Yami said with a smile as Bakura finished "only bad thing is...the pay is not that good...but it is a job none the less" Bakura said taking his plate to the kitchin as yami did the same thing then held Bakura from behind and said "well...since we talked about it...we just better save for a while"

"you mean borrow off Ryou from time to time" Bakura said sighing "may have to" Yami said kissing Bakura on the cheek "anyway you better change you got work soon" Yami said letting go and Bakura once again went upstairs to get changed as Yugi snuck out of Ryou's bedroom with Ryou following "Bakura in his bedroom" Ryou asked as yami nodded "getting changed for work" Yami said as Yugi went out the front door and Ryou collaped onto the sofa as yami giggled "was it that good or something"

"lets just say...i hurt" Ryou said with a cheeky smile as Yami laughed. "whats so funny" Bakura said changed in his uniform as he was coming downstairs and went to the living room and looked at Yami "oh a joke Ryou told me...you know the one you appently don't get" Yami said as Bakura thought about it "oh yeah i know which one your on about...i still don't get it Ryou" Bakura said going in the kitchin and made a lunch and went to get his keys "anyway i'm off for my first day" Bakura said as he left the house.

"it may not be a good job...but it's a job" Yami said sitting down on the sofa "when do you work Yami" Ryou asked as Yami looked at him "oh not till lunch time" Yami answered as Ryou got up and went to the kitchin as Yami followed "so...how comes Bakura got a job" Ryou asked Yami as Yami blushed "me and Bakura...we've already been planning our future...and we both desided that we want to live in our own place...and we both...well" Yami said turning a shade of red

"What is it Yami...your planning to adopt i'm guessing" Ryou said giving a cheeky smile as Yami nodded "yep your right...and we're both looking forward to it...but first we just need to find a house that we both like...and can afford" Yami answered as he made a lunch and put it in the fridge for when he had to go to work. "Are you and Yugi meeting up again today" yami said as he started to look in the newspaper as Ryou sat next to him "yeah...i'm still surprized Bakura hasn't figured it out yet" Ryou said laughing "I know...i'm surprized too" Yami said with a smile "but i guess things could be on his mind"

"thats right it's your 2nd annerversery am i right...well it's tomorrow but it is close" Ryou said looking at Yami as Yami nodded "yes it's tomorrow that it would be 2 years since me and him started dating...wow two years... thats a long time for Bakura" Yami said laughing as Ryou joined in "your right the longest relationship he had was only a month"

"seriously...wow...who was that to" yami asked looking at Ryou as Ryou gave a nervous laugh "that would be me...we broke up because i had fallen for someone else"

"Yugi i'm guessing" Yami said with a smile "yeah...but then again i've only ever been out with two guys...Bakura And Yugi...and Marik wants me...man relationships are confussing" Ryou said with a sigh as Yami hugged him "it's ok...it will get better in time" Yami said letting go and getting up "look at the time...i should be getting to work" Yami said as he grabbed his keys and his lunch from out the fridge and left the house with Ryou just sitting there thinking.

after a while of thinking Ryou got up and rang Yugi "hey Yugi...i'm coming over ok...i just want to hang out with you and the gang...ok then i'll be there in a minute" Ryou said as he put the phone down and picked up the keys while leaveing and making sure to lock the door as he left.

at 7 o'clock at night and bakura came home with Yami behind "that was nice of you to walk me home" Yami said laughing "yeah well i had only just finished work...and our jobs are close" bakura said as he went upstairs "oh Yami...do you know what day it is today?"

"ummm it's 10th of August...how come" Yami said as he went to start cooking dinner "no not what i meant" Bakura said coming out in a white t-shirt and baggy jeans and went downstairs to where Yami is and continued "Today 2 years ago i asked you out...rememeber"

"THAT WAS TODAY I THOUGHT IT WAS TOMORROW" Yami said turning to look at Bakura "i'm sorry i forgot"

"it's ok" Bakura said kissing Yami "i did that last year...so it's only normal for you to forgot"

Yami smiled as he kissed Bakura as Bakura picked him up "so what do you wanna do after we have dinner then" Bakura said with a cheeky smirk as Yami giggled "but first dinner" Yami said as Bakura put him down "ok then" Bakura said as he sat down at the table as Yami cooked the meal and served up "well enjoy" Yami said as they both started to eat "wow...better than you normally do...sorry"

"i was about to say that" Yami said laughing as Bakura smiled as they both finished and Bakura toke the plates to the sink "by the sounds of it...Ryou ain't here...so what do you say" Bakura said picking up Yami and Yami nodded "do whatever you want to me" Yami said with a cheeky smile as Bakura toke him upstairs and closed the bedroom door

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: and thats where i'll leave it

Yugi: she don't do lemons...unless people ask

Lisa: because i laugh a lot when writing that type of this

Yugi:...and why is that

Lisa: i dunno i just find it funny

Yugi: anyway please review and tell her what you think of this story


	2. Bakura's Work And Yami's Sad

Lisa: i'm writting this fan fic in the middle of the night...so sorry if it's terribly bad...but i'm sleep and cranky and refuse to not do this chapter today XD...so thats why i'm still up

dragonlady222- Good chapter. I like this. Poor bakura doesn't realise what is going on with Ryou and Yugi. - i know...bakura doesn't find out in this story XD...you kinder feel sorry for him don't ya

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Calm Before The Storm

morning had come as Bakura was holding Yami close to him while in his sleep.

Yami moved slighty as he moved towards Bakura and fell back to sleep as an alarm went went off as Bakura woke up and lifted up his head as he turned off the alarm and moved Yami away...who had fallen asleep and got out of bed. Bakura put on his boxers and strached as he went to get his uniform "so tried...why do i have to work this early today" Bakura muttered as he very sleeply put his uniform on. Bakura then looked down at himself "awwww man this will take a while" Bakura said as he started again. after a while Bakura finally got it on right and he kissed Yami on the head as Yami woke up "Yami i have to go to work now ok"

"this early in the morning" Yami said rubbing his eyes "yes Yami...i'm sorry but i won't be back till like 9/10 o'clock at night ok" Bakura said as he kissed Yami on the lips this time as Yami nodded "ok then" Yami answerwd as Bakura left the house and left for work and Yami got out of bed and looked at the clock "he has to get up this early in the morning...it's 5 in the bloody morning" Yami said sighing...since he couldn't get back to sleep Yami went downstairs and started to make his breakfast as he heard the front door go he went to see who it was as he saw Ryou "where the hell did you go" Yami said as Ryou made a nervous laugh "sorry for not telling you...i stayed at Yugis last night"

"ok then thats fine by me" Yami said as he went back to cooking and made some more for Ryou who sat on the stool by the kitchin "Bakura not here then"

"no he had to leave early" yami said giving a plate to Ryou "at 5 in the morning"

"yes at this time of the morning" Yami said as he started to eat and Ryou started to "so what did you two get up to last night" Ryou asked as Yami looked at him "i'll just say this...just be glad you didn't come home last night"

"you didn't..." Ryou said arching an eyebrow as Yami nodded "after two years of not doing...that...you finally desided to" Ryou said as Yami nodded "it's been two years...and we hadn't broken up yet...so i thought why not...since i found out it was yesterday and not today as well as...well i acully wanted to...you know...for a while" Yami said blushing a shade of red as Ryou laughed "awwwwwwww...you've always wanted to have sex...you were a virgin"

"SHUT UP...AND DON'T CALL IT THAT" Yami said eyes wide open in shock as Ryou spoke "what sex or virgin"

"Both" Yami said blushing again as Ryou giggled "Bakura's always wanted to...do it...but never did since his relationships didn't last that long" Ryou said as he pointed "you both lost it" Ryou finally said as he started laughing alot as Yami smiled "thats a good thing then...i was kinder nervous that he had lost it already...i mean come on it's Bakura" yami said as Ryou stopped laughing but couldn't breathe "i...know...must...breathe"

Yami went up to him and patted him on the back as Ryou finally breathed normally "i'm sorry Yami...but it is funny" Ryou said finishing his breakfast and toke the plate to the sink as Yami did the same "so what do you wanna do...unless you got work today"

"oh no...i asked for the day off...thinking today was you know"

"oh yeah" Ryou said laughing once again as Yami sighed "i know...lets play a game" Yami said going to the TV and looked through the games "now lets see...two player games...oh here we go" Yami said as he got out a game and Ryou saw it "fine...but knowing me and you...you'll kick my ass...Bakura does...but then again...violent person plus a fighting game equals...well you get the picture" Ryou said as Yami nodded "you haven't seen him lose yet" Yami said putting the game in as Ryou looked confussed "how come"

"lets just say that you don't want to" Yami said as the game started and Yami choose two player and they both started fighting.

/10 o'clock at night/

Yami was sitting on the sofa with Ryou watching a movie as they were both just talking "so do you acully like Bakura working like this" Ryou said as Yami shook his head "no i don't...because he works bad hours...which noone else would do...he works for like most...or all of the day...so he doesn't have much time to spend here...so i kinder miss him" Yami said looking down as Ryou hugged him "it will be ok...once you get your own place...knowing Bakura he'll quit...he's only doing it because of how much you want your own place"

"i guess...and noone else wanted to take him on because of his violant histroy" Yami said sighing as Ryou smiled "Don't worry about it Yami...as long as you have this job...nothing can go qrong and Bakura wouldn't have to work so much"

"yeah your right" yami said as he heard the front door open as he ran and glomped Bakura to the floor "owwwww" Bakura said seeing Yami "thought you were in bed" Bakura said as Yami let go and got up "nope...i was waiting till you got home" Yami said smiling as Ryou turned off the Tv and qwent to his room.

"ok then...but i'm just gonna get into my PJ's and go to bed...i'm really sleepy Yami...night" he said kissing Yami on the cheek and went upstairs to his room and Yami sat on the sofa "i guess...but i sometimes wish he had a better job...i wish i could just spend more time with him"

Not knowing that his wish will be coming true.


	3. I Get That Sick Feeling

Lisa: I need the loo

Yugi: then why are you writing this then?

Lisa: because I don't like being the first outta my room…even if it is to go to the loo

Yugi: you know your odd at times

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!…but the chances are I own the spiders that lurk under my wardrobe…damn spiders…always move when I want to sleep and never do when I don't

The Calm Before The Storm 

It had been a week since their anniversary and Yami and Bakura were seeing less and less of each other since then.

Bakura this time had left for work at 3 o'clock in the morning as Yami didn't go back to sleep, instead he went downstairs and watched some TV "why does he have to do ridiculous times for…and for such terrible pay" Yami said switching the channel to see what else was on, but nothing was as he switched off the TV…only to be hearing the sound of pleasure coming from a really awake Ryou.

"They can do it at this time of night" Yami thought as he went back to the bedroom and put headphones in. while Ryou and Yugi were having their fun between the sheets (why I used that phase…I don't know) Yami was listening to music to keep the sound of Ryou's moans away from his ears.

Yami closed his eyes getting into the music as he moved down to lay on the bed as he drifted off to his own little world, which is where he goes when he's not with Bakura or Yugi. As Yami was in his world he suddenly felt sick. Yami opened his eyes and sat up, suddenly feeling dizzy Yami held his head "that's weird, maybe I should stop listening to music for a bit" Yami said turning the music off "thank god they stopped" Yami said in his head as he sat there thinking.

As Yami was thinking the feeling of being sick suddenly appeared again as this time he was sick all over the covers "that was weird" Yami said looking down at the sick "I better go clean this up"

Yami got up and went to find something to clean the sick with, as Ryou's head appeared from around his bedroom door "you ok Yami…Yugi heard you throw up and he got worried that you're ill"

Yami turned around and answered, "I'm sorry for worrying him…its ok…I don't know what happen I was fine and suddenly…was sick"

"Maybe you should go to a doctor about it" Yugi said popping his head out nearly in tears "comes here Yugi…I don't have sick on me" Yami said as Yugi went to hug him, in clothes which was good

Ryou came out and looked at Yami "Yugi it could just be a little stomach bug, you know its been going around for a while" Ryou said with a smile as Yugi looked at him, while still holding Yami and said "but who would of given it to him then" Yugi asked as Ryou stood there only in boxers and answered "it could have been you Yugi, you had it for a couple of days two weeks ago"

"Oh yeah, it could be me" Yugi said with a smile then hugged Yami again "I'm sorry for giving you a stomach bug

"It ok Yugi it's fine…now please let go as I have to clean the sick off the bed before it dries into the sheets and I will have to change them" Yami said as Yugi let go and watched Yami go down the stairs

As Yami left Yugi looked at Ryou and said "do you really think it's a stomach bug?"

"Who knows yugi…it could be but it could also be something else, but I can't put my finger on it" ryou said as yugi went to hug him and smiled as yami came back upstairs with cleaning stuff and started to clean the covers that he threw up on.

It was the afternoon and ryou had gone out with yugi for the afternoon and didn't know when he would be back as yami was sitting there holding his stomach "I still don't feel any better…maybe I should go to a doctor…but then again yugi has something for this sick feeling" yami saisd to himself as he got up and went and grabbed his jacket as he was going to yogis to find the pills yugi has whenever he feels sick.

When he got their Yami looked through the cupboards "oh here they are" yamim said taking them as he read the box "they will work in a couple of hours, that's good" yami said looking around. Yami hadn't been living here since Bakura asked him to move in with him, so he didn't know if yugi changed anything or not, but by the looks of it nothing had changed as yami smiled.

Yami heard the backdoor which is the entrance to the house as he turned to see yugi standing there "yami why are you here"

"I just need to get something, I'm still feeling a bit sickly you know" yami said with a smile as yugi went to him "that's ok…least you haven't been sick again"

"No I haven't, I'm glad I haven't or else I wouldn't be happy" yami said laughing as yugi laughed with "anyway I came here to get something then me and ryou were going to go back to his, you coming with" yugi asked as yami nodded as yugi went to his room.

When yugi came back yami just followed watching ryou and yugi hold hands as they walked the streets without a care in the world "I wish I could do that with Bakura…but he works a lot now I barely see him" Yami said in his head looking said as they all got home and ryou turned to look at him "what's the matter yami you not feeling any better"

"I'm fine…its just I barely spend time with Bakura anymore" yami said tears appearing in his eyes as both ryou and yugi hugged him "I just wish Bakura wouldn't work all the time and have sometime for me"

"You know he is working for you…because you two want to live together and start a family" ryou said looking a yami who looked back and nodded "Ryou's right yami…that's what you want…Bakura would do anything to make you happy and if it means working 24 hours a day for £80 a week he would do it…because he loves you so much" yugi said as yami nodded "thanks guys" yami said as they had another group hug.

As this group hug was going on Bakura came to the door "ummm I don't even want to ask what's going on here"

As Bakura said that yami pounced on him "BAKURA!!!!!!"

"AHHHHH" Bakura said falling to the floor with yami on top "ouch yami" Bakura said as yami quickly got off "I'm sorry…how was your job?"

"Same as always…shit" Bakura said getting up and ryou dragged yugi to the bedroom as yami said "lets go watch a movie or something…please we haven't spent much time together this week"

"Ok then" Bakura said kissing him on the cheek as yami smiled and went to choose a film to watch as Bakura looked at him and thought "I sense something…different about him…but I can't quite put my finger on it" as he thought that yami came up to him "come on Bakura I choose the horror film rose red" yami said as he dragged Bakura to where the TV was "but maybe that's just me" Bakura though as he sat down and yami snuggled up into him to watch the movie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: wow…spiders make me do the oddest things

Yugi: you mean keeps you awake so you can write chapters

Lisa: yes

Yugi: why don't you kill it?

Lisa: no fucking way…IT GONNA BE HUGE

Yugi: how do you know that?

Lisa: because I saw another one before…and that was huge

Yugi: you are evil at times but when it comes to spiders…you're a wuss

Lisa: yes…

Yugi /sweat drop/

Lisa: anyway review or else the spiders will get you


	4. Shopping Trip Gone Wrong

Lisa: I'm back and this time I'm reading flames…and insulting them XD yay for insults…I'll also read reviews too

Dragonlady222- Good chapter. Are both of them pregnant or just Yami? Update soon, please. – If you're talking about yugi…who knows…

SeReNiTy9293- I think adding lemon to the first chapter would be cool... but it went pretty ok, I guess...- I'm sorry for not adding lemon…but seriously you should see me…if I ever tried…I end up giggling a lot

Trolly Polly- I could mash my dick on the keyboard with wordpad open and it would be more interesting than this trash.

For the good of humanity: consider suicide.- for the good of humanity…jump off a fucking cliff and the world would be a much better place without noobs like you xD…and that's the truth

Flame Rising- What is fucking wrong with you that you think people want to read this douched-up shit?

A severe head injury?  
People in your family marrying their cousins for too many years?

Or are you off your meds?

Because, fucktard: It's time to get back on 'em!

The only other douches that like this shit are cracked-out, toothless inbreds like you. Do humanity a favor, and go play in some heavy traffic next time you think about telling the English language to bend over and grab its ankles, will you?

Yes?

Fan-fucking-tastic.- this is a gd one to insult for many reasons…once you don't know me enough to say that's shit…because one none of it is true…well not to me anywy sorry for you marrying your coustion because of a sever head injury and because you forgot you take you stupid pills that day…oh and thanks for telling me what you look like…if I see any cracked-out toothless inbreds…I knows its you and I would say…oh dickface where's you cousin wife…I'm sooo evil…I can tell the English language to bend over…WTF ARE YOU ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING ENGLISH CAN'T TALK MAN YOU CALLED ME STUPID

Yugi: nice insults

Lisa: glad you like

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just like flame rising doesn't own a toothbrush

The Calm Before The Storm

Bakura was asleep as for once in the past month it was his day off and Yami was fast asleep beside him. Yugi and Ryou were out and about somewhere in domino as Bakura woke up and looked at his sleeping love "Yami time to get up…since you wanted to spend the whole day together" Bakura said slightly shaking Yami as he moved his hand "I'm still sleepy…wake me up in 10 minutes"

"Yami you said you wanted to spend more time with me and now's your chance…now get your ass out off bed" Bakura said pushing Yami off who went bang on the floor

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Yami said getting out of bed and sleepily went to the draw to find some clothes.

"You seem different…I know your getting the right amount of sleep…are you ok" Bakura said going up to Yami and hugging him as Yami looked at him and smiled "it's ok I'm fine, I'm just sleepy is all"

"It just seems not normal for you" he said kissing him on the check and Yami smiled "yeah I know…but I don't know why I just been really sleep and feeling sick…with some throwing up"

"Don't you think you should go see a doctor" Bakura said worriedly as Yami shook his head "no not today…today's our special time together, since we rarely been spending any of it together anyway" Yami said as he leaned on Bakura who just held him tightly in his embrace.

Yami moved slightly and said "lets go out shopping like we said we would today" Yami said taking Bakura's hand and dragged Bakura with him out of the door and down the street to the domino town centre. When they got there Bakura looked around at all the people who all looked so happy, he then looked at Yami who was looking in a shop window and was also smiling "hey Bakura look" Yami said pointing to something in the window "you would love this"

Bakura went to look at what Yami was pointing at and he was right it did interest him, it was a collection of different kinds of knives but the one that stood out, was one from 5000 years ago and he remembers that day clearly.

It was when the pharaoh was still a prince and the king thief was just a normal thief, just like all the other thieves, the prince and the thief met when they were just 5 years old and then meet each other again when they were 13, and fell in love from then on, but what makes him remember about the knife was on the thief's 15th birthday, Bakura remembers that day well, like it was only yesterday, the prince came for his visit which he did from time to time, and had to le about, he had came and was holding something on him.

Bakura remembers that day when he got the knife from Yami, he got another one from this life time, when yami admitted his feelings to him, weird thing was, when the prince gave the thief the knife, same thing happened.

As Bakura snapped outt of his own world he saw that Yami had gone "Yami where are you?" he asked as he looked around looking for his love worried that he was taken from him.

The next thing Bakura remember was a sudden falling to the floor and looking up into Yami's big purple eyes "oh thank god, where did you go" Bakura asked as Yami held out the knife "I got it for you"

"Yami you know we're saving up" Bakura said as Yami gave him puppy dog eyes and Bakura sighed "I can't resist those eyes damn you being so cute" he said as Yami gave him the knife which he took and put it in a bag he was carrying and hugged Yami "thank you"

"Your welcome, you need some cheering up because of your crappy job" Yami said kissing him lightly on the lips as Bakura kissed back "I'm sorry that I can't get a better job" Bakura said as he put his head down and Yami lifted it up "don't worry about it, your only working because of what I want…to have our own home and a family"

"That's the reason. Yami it's because I lo…" but before Bakura could say anything Yami had collapsed and Bakura just caught him in him "YAMI!!!!!!"

"Oh did I just collapse…I don't remember doing that" Yami said trying to get up as Bakura picked him up bridal style "we're taking you to the doctors to find out what is wrong"

"It's just a stomach bug" Yami said with a smile as Bakura said "stomach bug my ass Yami…you've had it for a month already"

Bakura started to walk through the crowd that had gathered around them and rushed off to the doctors.

Lisa: and that's another chapter done…now I can sleep…I hope


	5. Finding Out The Truth

Lisa: I'm going straight to reading reviews

Dragonlady222- Good chapter. I can hardly see yami with the puppy eyes but it is just so cute. I wonder why Bakura can't get a better job. - Reason Bakura cannot get a better job, its really simple and easy…Bakura has a criminal record against him…robbery, actual bodily harm…stuff Bakura would do normally…so his criminal record is why Bakura can't get a better job

Yami'sotherHikari- Another great chapter! Oh man, Bakura was just about to tell Yami he loves him! - Yes he was…as he has never said it before…but yami collapsed before he could say it

Yugi: anyway that's all the reviews, why are you watching stuff you know you'll stay awake

Lisa: XD I know anyway

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Calm Before The Storm

Bakura had gotten Yami to the hospital when he saw Ryou "I'm going to ask this once and you better answer me…why the fuck are you here?"

"Yugi suddenly threw up and suddenly felt dizzy and stuff" Ryou answered as he saw Bakura holding Yami who was trying to get out "I should be asking you the same thing" Ryou said as he folded his arms as Bakura glared at him then finally answered "Yami collapsed in town so I got worried and bought him here"

"But nothing the matter" Yami said as a doctor came "yes there is and hi doctor can you please take a look at the guy in my arms… he collapsed suddenly and I'm worried that he's ill"

As Bakura said that the doctor nodded and Bakura put Yami down "will you come with me" the doctor said as Yami followed her to a room

Bakura sat in the seat next to Ryou which was open and said "Yugi has a stomach bug then?" Bakura asked as Ryou shrugged his shoulders "I don't know it is but he does…but he only just got read of the last one, so it makes me wonder why it came back" Ryou said as he saw Yugi appear so Ryou got up and went to him "you ok…everything ok, you don't have the stomach bug again right"

"No it's not a stomach bug" Yugi said looking at Ryou then noticed that Bakura was there "I'll speak to you outside" Yugi said dragging Ryou with him "great, I knew he didn't want me to know" Bakura said as he folded his arms waiting for Yami to return from the doctor.

But after 19 minutes Yami still hadn't returned so Bakura had started to walk up and down the hall way "where is he" Bakura thought in his head as the doctor who he spoke to before appeared before him "Mr.Bakura sir if you like to follow me" she said as she walked to the room, and Bakura followed without putting up a fight since it might be something to do with why Yami suddenly collapsed.

Yami was sitting on the chair when Bakura came in as he got up when he saw him and hugged him tightly. "Now that your both here I would like to talk to you two" the doctor said sitting down at her desk "hi my name is Dr Susan Wales…now that you know my name, I looked over mr Yami Motou here and I did some tests" she said getting up holding some papers reading them "and the results show something…unexpected that I didn't even know could happen"

"What is it doctor" Yami said worried that it was something bad as he hugged Bakura tightly and buried his head into his chest as Bakura just stood there holding Yami also worried about what the paper was about as the doctor continued "it's rare for this to even happen…even more rare that I've seen it twice today but…I don't know if I should say to say congratulations or not"

"How come" both Bakura and Yami said at the same time as they let go of each other as the doctor replied "your going to have a baby"

As the doctor said that Yami looked shocked as Bakura felt dizzy "I…eh…uh…a…baby" Bakura said as he fainted and whacked his head on the desk table and was out cold.

Lisa: hahaha…well that was funny to me

Bakura: I'm soo not amused

Lisa: good


	6. Talking About The Future And The Now

Lisa: well it's nighttime, I just woke up and the spider decides it wants to move…damn spider

Yugi: so you up writing this chapter so that it evens out with your other one

Lisa: yes…I don't know why I just want them to have the same chapters to where I was

Yugi: its because you're weird

Lisa: I know it is…well it was really hard to figure out what to write this chapter…so I'm typing as I'm going

Yugi: so we'll be waiting all day then

Lisa: quite you

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own something's in my room

The Calm Before The Storm

Yami was sitting in the chair in the room with Bakura laying on the bed, the doctor was taking a good look at his head because of him whacking on the desk earlier "it looks lie he'll be ok it was just a knock to the head, no brain damage but I have sorted out his head" she said getting up and leaving the room as Yami took his hand and held it.

Sometime later Bakura's eyes started to flutter as Yami noticed and said, "hey Bakura glad your finally awake"

"Its good to be awake" Bakura said finally awake and he sat up and rubbed he really swore head "what the hell did I do this time?"

"Well we just found out I was pregnant and you fainted and whacked your head the doctors table and got a cut in your head, which the doctor had sorted out so its fine now, it will just be a little swore" Yami said as Bakura looked at him, which made Yami tilt his head as Bakura said "now I remember, so I guess we'll be getting the family sooner than we planned, not even in the way we planned it"

Yami gave a weak smile as he said "I guess, but I know that the job will just make this whole thing worse because you would also have to save up for stuff for the child to"

"I guess your right, I might have to work more hours" Bakura said to himself as he noticed Yami's face drop "what's wrong, is it about my job"

"It's just that you work at the job for really long hours, and I just get upset when your gone, since I want to spend time with you when I'm not working but I can't" Yami said as tears started to form in the ex-pharaohs eyes. Bakura moved towards him and wiped away the tears "why didn't you sat so, I'm only working so we can live together, but I'll try to find another job with less hours, how about that" Bakura said as Yami smiled slightly "thank you Bakura" Yami said hugging Bakura who hugged back.

"Yami you know I care about you more than anything, so I care about what you want, I'll do anything to see your wonderful smile, because you smile makes me feel different, happy more likely, calm, so I try to do anything to make you feel better…because it makes me feel better" Bakura said as Yami leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Yami was the first get up as he held out his hand for Bakura to take as Bakura did and finally got out of bed "lets go Yami" Bakura said with a smile as Yami smiled back and nodded as they both walked home hand in hand.

Lisa: wow…this was short…then again it is still like 2 in the morning so sleep maybe a good thing

Yugi: yes sleep is good thing…now go to it

Lisa: ok review please and you know what happens to flames

Yugi: you stop writing

Lisa: no they get ignore…unless they're really funny and stupid flames which then I will poke fun of

Yugi: --' ok then whatever


	7. A Talk Between The Three Of Them

Lisa: I'm going to do another chapter because I'm bored and I'm bored

Yugi: yeah good excuse

Lisa: yes it is indeed anyway first reviews

Dragonlady222- Good chapter. So Yugi and Yami are pregnant. They are going to have a hard time now with expenses. - Yes they both are…but yugi won't end up good…since it is before how to propose in seven days…because I'm evil and this was planned after the damn story was written and yes expenses will be a bitch for them…because ryou and yugi isn't really allowed part time jobs…and Bakura's job is shit…Yami's the only one with a descent job and once he gets to a certain point he'll have to leave xD

Cute chapter. This is going to be a difficult but happy time for them. - Yes it is going to be XD

Yami'sotherHikari- Okay, I'm sort of confused. I thought this was the prequal of the other one. Is it? I'm just wondering.

Also, surprisingly, Bakura's reaction was better than I thought. .. - It is but as I explain it won't end up good for yugi in the next two chapters or near the end…because this is set in the first 5 months of Yami's pregnancy xD…lol I thought it wasn't as good as I thought…but then I loved it…xD but that must hurt though xD

Lisa: anyway on to the fan fic before my period leaks through my fucking pj bottoms

Yugi: haha

Lisa: shut it didn't know it was today

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Like I own all my teddies

The Calm Before The Storm

Yami and Bakura had gotten home from the hospital as they saw Ryou there cooking "hey Ryou" Yami said walking up to him "did you actually go back to school after"

"No Yugi still felt a bit dizzy…so I didn't want to leave him alone" Ryou said looking at Yami "oh Yami is it ok if I speak to you alone?"

"Why can't I hear what you're talking about?" Bakura said with his arms folded as Ryou said "it's something private Bakura you can't know everything" Ryou said as he dragged Yami up the stairs to his room "HEY THAT TO ME LOOKS RUDE" Bakura shouted up the stairs as Ryou shook his head shutting the door.

Yami looked around to see Yugi sitting on the bed "hey you feeling any better?" Yami said going up to Yugi and hugging him "yeah I'm fine…a bit better I guess" Yugi said hugging Yami back who looked at him "so why am I here?" Yami then asked as he looked at the boy who dragged him here in the first place.

"Well the fact is that Yugi has a slight problem that Bakura cannot know about" Ryou said looking at Yami as Yugi played with his fingers getting quite nervous as Ryou continued to speak "as you know Yugi hasn't been much of himself for the past couple of months"

"Yes I know that's, is there a point to it…its not like he's pregnant or…." Yami said as the realisation hit him, and remembering what the doctor said to helped as he looked at Yugi who had his head down "oh…well Yugi least you aren't the only one" Yami said going to Yugi's level as yugi looked at Yami "you mean…"

"Yes Yugi I'm going through it too…the reaction of Bakura was priceless" Yami said with a giggle as Ryou laughed "is that why he has marks on his head "yes" answered Yami as Yugi hugged him "there there Yugi it will be alright as long as you don't panic about it"

"Thank you Yami" Yugi said as Bakura knocked on the door "Yami just got a call from work so I'll be going now"

"Ok then" Yami said as he sighed and Yugi said, "Wasn't it Bakura's day off today"

"Yes it was…but now with the new baby coming I believe he phoned them" Yami said as he sat next to Yugi who spoke as Ryou sat next to him and hugged him "I wouldn't plan anything just yet, it's the first 5 months that's are annoying and you never know if your going to miscarry"

Ryou looked at Yugi "how do you know so much about babies I wonder"

"I blame my mum she taught me a lot hoping to have some grandkids someday" Yugi said as he started to laugh and Ryou answered "well if this goes well she will"

"Yep…but the only problem is that once I start showing, we're going to have to tell everyone about our relationship" Yugi said leaning on Ryou who held him close to him "your right…I choose to tell Bakura and that's all" Ryou said as Yugi looked at him "HEY I'M NOT TELLING EVERYONE"

"I was just kidding Yugi don't worry we'll tell everyone together…easier that way" Ryou said with a smile as Yugi went back to leaning on him as Yami smiled and spoke "well me and Bakura have to tell everyone about our kid…and I bet you Malik will not like it one bit…knowing him he'll try and kill it"

"And if he does you know what to do" Ryou said trying not to laugh as Yugi looked at Ryou and asked, "what does he do if Malik try's to kill him or something"

"I'll answer" Yami said as Ryou still tried not to laugh "well since me and Bakura started dating Malik has been trying to hurt me many a time, so Bakura one day went and got me some pepper spray and told me if he ever tried to hurt me again either use the pepper spray…or give him a good kick in the nuts" Yami said as both Yugi and Ryou started to laugh "yeah its true Yugi" Ryou said as he tried to stop

"But how does Bakura know that" Yugi said as tears appeared in his eyes from laughing to much"

"Bakura's done it many times" Ryou answered as they both finally stopped and lightly kissed each other as Yami yawned "I think I might go to sleep…I'm getting tied already" Yami said as both Ryou and Yugi said at the same time "have a nice sleep Yami" as they both also went and laid in bed "do you think everything will be ok" Yugi said going into Ryou's arms and leaned on his chest "I hope so Yugi, I hope so" Ryou said as both he and Yugi feel asleep

Lisa: another one bites the dust

Yugi: how many chapters left

Lisa: I have no idea I just write as I go

Yugi: thought so…anyway review please


	8. Malik Appears And A New Job For Bakura

Lisa: I thought this would only last like at least 10 chapters

Yugi: so did we all…because you don't write enough

Lisa: haha…no that's not the reason…the reason is this is about the first 5 months…and I've only got up to up to 1…4 months left

Yami: god you're making me pregnant for a long time

Lisa: for at least 5 more chapters I think…who knows actually

Yami: anyway just read the reviews and get on with it

Lisa: fine mr moody don't snap at me

Yami'sotherHikari- Nice chapter. Why didn't they want to tell Bakura? He could have another reaction like that probably. XD Or scream like a banshee.

Yami pepper sprays Malik? Lol. XD Malik won't stay away as we all know. He just better not hurt Yami or he will get it. – _The reason they don't tell Bakura is because…he doesn't know about the relationship…and the reaction if he did ever find out would have been funny…but since this is before how to propose in seven days I couldn't do it…makes me want to rewrite bits of that fic xD_

_No yami pepper sprays him the kicks him in the bollocks like Bakura told him to because he can't see when you kick him…good idea XD __**swings and kicks Bakura in the bollocks**_

_Bakura: DON'T KICK ME THERE BITCH_

Lisa: XD hahahahaha

Dragonlady222- Poor Yugi, I hope you are not too rough on him. I love it. – _I'm sorry but I will have to be…because it will have to happen unless I change bits of my story and also because I'm evil_

Lisa: anyway bakuras on the ground holding his balls so I better go sort him out…enjoy the chapter.

The Calm Before The Storm

It was two weeks after they found out about the new arrival as Bakura was now working harder than he was before…rarely even coming home some days.

Both Yugi and Ryou were at school learning of course especially because today's the day that they have the sex education lessons that they have once a week and Ryou said it should be important to go.

Yami was at work sitting at the counter "man I really hate it when no one comes in…gives me nothing to do" Yami thought as he leaned on the counter hoping that someone would come and end this boredom.

As Yami was about to fall asleep he heard the door go as he quickly sat up straight and looked to see whom it was. As Yami looked around he didn't see anyone "that's weird the door open but there's no one there" Yami said to him self as he went to close the door as he felt a knife go against his neck.

"Surprise you didn't notice me there" said a voice as Yami stood there frozen to the spot "maybe because you feel asleep you failed to notice me walk through the door"

"What is it this time Malik" yami said still there since there was a knife to his throat as Malik replied pushing the knife further into his neck "what do you think, same thing I do everyone I see you"

"Then hurt me then…for taking Bakura away from you…even though you two weren't going out at the time so basically he wasn't yours to be taken away from"

"QUITE YOU" he said as he moved the knife away and hit him to the floor as Yami started to crawl to his bag Malik noticed and stepped on it "not this time you won't" Malik said with a smirk on his face as Yami closed his eyes in pain "Please let go on my hand it really hurts"

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you" Malik said as he pulled Yami by the hair and threw him into the house area of the shop as so none would notice. Yami landed on the floor and stayed there as Malik stepped on his head "I'll make you suffer for what you did…your dirt" he said as Yami tried to lift his head so Malik slammed it back down to the ground "you wouldn't be getting hurt if you only fell for someone else…your excuse for a hikari is single why not like him indeed" Malik said as he kicked Yami in the head and yami went rolling across the floor.

Malik was about to hit him again this time in the stomach as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

As Malik turned someone sprays something in his eyes "FUCK IT PEPPER SPRAY" Malik said as the person kicked him in the nuts and he fell to the floor in pain "you're a right bitch at times Bakura"

"Well I can't help it if your trying to hurt my Yam Yam all the time" Bakura said as he went up to him "and besides you nearly kicked him in the stomach and that's not a good thing" Yami looked up and saw Bakura kneeling next to him looking at Malik who seemed to be getting his eye sight back "so what its not like its going to kill him or anything"

"Shut up Malik" Bakura said as he grabbed Yami and pulled him into his chest "you will leave him alone…before my mood gets worse" Bakura said giving Malik evils…and they looked scary "fine…you win for now but one day that will all change" he said leaving the house through the shop door.

"You ok" Bakura said as Yami nodded "I'm fine…and before you asked the baby is fine to"

"I think you should close the shop for today" Bakura said helping Yami to get up as Yami nodded and went to close the shop for today.

After that was done Bakura went up to him "hey Yami you know that I've been working really hard lately"

"Yes I know about that" Yami said as Bakura took his and started to walk home "well I handed in my two weeks notice…well two weeks ago…so now I left that job"

"Bakura doesn't that make use go back to square one" Yami said with a look of worry in his eyes as Bakura shook his head "no the reason I left was because I got offered a better job with less hours but way more pay"

"Oh that's great Bakura" Yami said with a smile as Bakura pulled him in for a hug "it is indeed…now I can spend more time at home with you"

"Thanks" Yami said as Bakura patted hi on the head "it's ok…I've wanted to do this for a while…so I'm glad when a guy came up to me and offered me this job…they said they noticed how hard I had been working for little pay"

"What job is it by the way" Yami asked as they both started to walk again hand in hand "oh I'm now working as an assistant manager at the supermarket down the road from us"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?! AN ASSISTANT MANAGER THAT'S A BETTER JOB THAN MINE" Yami said looking down as Bakura messed up his hair "I can get you a job there if you like…I know how much you don't like the one your at right now…I can't do anything for Yugi since its his grandpas shop…but I'm sorting Ryou out…even though he should have one"

"True…wouldn't the manager find out" Yami said looking at Bakura once more as Bakura shook his head "I told him about Ryou really wanting to earn his own money since his dad is away all the time…and he said it was cool…but it will only be part time till he finishes high school then he can sort his own times after that" Bakura said with a smirk as they both got back to Ryou's and opened the door.

"Hey guys" Yugi said in the kitchen as Bakura had a sweat drop appearing from behind his head "why is shrimp here"

"Because no one is going to be at his tonight so I invited him here" Ryou said helping Yugi with the cooking "Yugi don't mix it too much or else it will go wrong and turn hard when it's baked"

"What are you two doing" Bakura asked sitting down at the counter as Ryou replied "we're making a cake" Yugi said with a smile "oh I see…when's dinner ready"

"Oh here you go" Ryou said handing over two plates, which Bakura gave one to Yami who started to eat as well as Bakura.

After dinner was down Bakura picked up Yami and went to the bedroom shutting the door "Yami just be more careful next time ok"

"I didn't know he was there till it was too late" Yami said getting unchanged and got into bed as Bakura did the same and held Yami "I know…he does that at times, but I don't want anything to happen to you or the kid"

"Don't worry Bakura nothing will happen…anyway goodnight" Yami said kissing him and fell to sleep "I hope nothing will happen…but who knows with him" Bakura said as he started to fall asleep.

Lisa: HOLY SHIT THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET

Yami, Bakura And Yugi: we're surprised

Lisa: not as surprised as me

Bakura: it took you a whole day to write 4 stupid pages

Lisa: I'm going to kill you

Bakura: crap…review or else she'll kill me some more


	9. Bakura's Day Off

Lisa: sorry about not writing this one yesterday bit I was trying to come up with ideas for the other one first

Yugi: plus you were doing other things as well

Lisa: that to…so anyway reviews

Dragonlady222- Good chapter. Poor yami, Malik is really psycho about him. Great job. – _Malik is indeed he only hate yami because he has Bakura…then again he didn't want Bakura till yami had him…its kinder funny like that_

Yami'sotherHikari- _Ooh_, intense. Anyway, nice. They always say you learn something when you read.

Well, I learned that Malik's bad. Of course that's obvious in the show and

manga. Oh well. XD – _lol it is obvious that he is insane to XD…he carries knives around with him for crying out loud_

Lisa: anyway I'm going to type…it was either this or watch the Eurovision results

Yugi: type like you have never typed before

Disclaimer- I once again do not own yu-gi-oh!

The Calm Before The Storm

It was a week after finding out and not much had happened since then since Bakura has been a bit to protective since the accident with Malik. It was a nice warm Saturday and Ryou and Yugi had to go to morning lessons even though yugi had been sick just hours before.

Bakura was up and about even though he had the weekend off and was cooking breakfast "Yami seems to sleep a lot lately…could it be because he's still only eating for one" Bakura said as he went to check on the food on the cooker.

Bakura stirred as he heard movement coming from upstairs as their bedroom door opened "morning sleepy head" Bakura said serving up as he saw Yami appear at the bottom of the stairs "I've made more then you usually eat…that's because you eating for more than one now" Bakura said as Yami nodded "I know…because my appetite has been more lately…so I think I can eat for two"

"That's good to hear" Bakura said as they started to eat what Bakura had cooked "Yami????"

"Yes Bakura what is it" Yami said looking up at him as Bakura asked "why is Yugi always here…I know there mates and all but…I sometimes think different"

"Well Yugi is the only friend Ryou had because of you" Yami said as he finished and put the plate on the side as Bakura did the same "oh I get it so Ryou is a larry since he only had one friend" Bakura said with a smirk as Yami lightly hit him "bad Bakura"

"I'm sorry I can't help the way I am at times…well he is a larry" Bakura said as Yami shook his head "I hope the kid doesn't learn anything off you"

"Oh it will I will teach it everything I know while its still in there" Bakura said jokily as Yami hit him lightly "you're a wuss Yami when it comes to hitting"

"I wasn't actually going to properly hit you" Yami said as Bakura messed up his hair "I realised something…isn't Marik Ryou's friend as well" Bakura asked looking at Yami

"No they had a falling out over something…don't ask me what because I don't know Ryou never told me" Yami said sitting down on the seat as Bakura sat next to him and put him on his lap "hey how about we grab a movie to watch and spend all day indoors watching different movies…when Ryou comes home…most likely with Yugi…they can choose their faves…kinder like to know what Ryou's fave film is" Bakura said with a cheeky smirk as Yami smiled "ok then…you choose first"

Bakura put Yami on the sofa and went to the pile of DVD "now where is it…I know its here somewhere" Bakura said looking as he found it "here it is" he said showing Yami the DVD "Underworld… Bakura…you actually like that film"

"Yeah…. a girl in leather…who wouldn't…kinder like you in leather" Bakura said with a cheeky smirk as Yami shook his head smiling "ok then…I like the film…that's just not my reason why"

Bakura put the DVD in and pressed play as he went back and sat on the sofa placing Yami once again on his lap as yami got comfy "your like a pillow" yami said with a smile as he leaned on Bakura while watching as the movie started.

The movie had finished and they were now watching Yami's fave film "why the hell do you like Aladdin" Bakura asked with a confused look on his face as he realised Ryou actually had Disney films in the house.

"I don't know I just love the music and the songs…and the story to" Yami said with a smile as Bakura sighed and kissed him as he heard the front door open

"Hey guys I'm home" Ryou said as he entered the living room and saw the film playing "oh yay Aladdin I love this film"

As Ryou said that Bakura had a huge sweat drop on the back of his head "I swear sometime these two are alike…it's quite scary" Bakura thought as they all went to watch the movie.

Lisa: sorry for the shit short chapter…I had serious writers block ideas were just not coming…so the chapters WILL be late for all but my Chobits story

Yugi: yes because she found her book

Lisa: I did indeed


	10. At Yami's And Bakuras' Work

Lisa: well I'm going to try and write thins…thank you everyone for being patient with me while I try and work on these xD…Oh and someone asked what I larry is…well one it's name…but that's not the way I put it…the other way of using the word Larry…also means Loner…that's what Bakura means when he called Ryou a larry

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Calm Before The Storm

Yami was sitting at the desk of the Game Shop where he worked with Yugi but it was Yugi's day off today and he also had yesterday off because he threw up everywhere. 'Damn it two days in a row working by myself' Yami thought to myself as he picked up a book that was on the desk that he brought from home to read when there was no one in the shop as he started to read 'Wonder how Bakura's job is going'

At Bakura's Work Place

Bakura was checking all of the deliveries that were brought into the store today "there should be 25 cases of beer, 12 cases of washing powder and 26 cases of dog food" Bakura said to himself as one by one he checked of the things that were listed on his clipboard as he counted each cases "ok everything that we ordered came safely" Bakura said as he wiped his head with the back of his hand "man this is hard work"

"Bakura you've been working a lot…at jobs you shouldn't need to be doing as well" the manager said walking up to Bakura and put a hand on Bakura's shoulder as Bakura spoke "I just really need the money at the moment so I'm working odd jobs to raise it before the newest member of the family arrives"

"What got your boyfriend pregnant then?" the manager asked as Bakura nodded "yes I did…without meaning to and everything" Bakura said as the manager put his arm around Bakura and messed up his hair "I understand what you are trying to do so how about we do this…I'll give you a raise in money so that you can get a step closer to affording your own place…as long as you start doing your actual job ok"

"Ok then sir I'll do my job" Bakura said as he walked back into the store and went to his office in the back and sat at his desk "I better get started on the paper work like profits from the past few days" Bakura said as he switched on the computer and waited for it to fully load up. "I better call Yami and check to see he is ok while I'm waiting" Bakura said as he picked up the phone and rang Yami's number and hoped that he would answer.

Back At The Game Shop

Yami heard his phone going so he put the book down and went into his bag and answered "hello"

"Hey Yami I'm glad you picked up" Bakura said on the other end of the phone as Yami spoke again "I was wondering who was calling me…so how's work"

"Eh it's ok…got caught checking we got the right delivery…so now I'm sitting at my desk working on how much profit we got over the last week that I need to complete" Bakura said as he saw that the computer had loaded "ok it's loaded so talk to me while I load up the work ok" Bakura said as he started to click about as Yami started to speak "ok so far Malik hasn't come back even though I have been alone for the past two days…it's been as boring as hell as we rarely get people coming in anyway…so I'm just sitting here reading a book that I brought from home"

"That's good to hear about the whole Malik not being there thing not the your bored thing" Bakura said while he was typing away "oh yeah I spoke with the manager and he said he would look at your CV and see what he can do…turns out about 5 people are quitting because they got better jobs elsewhere n the places they wanted" Bakura said checking to see if the figures were right.

"That's good…least then I'll have something to do all the time" Yami said as both him and Bakura laughed as Bakura heard something "oh I think the manager is coming back so I'll call you later and check up on you again ok"

"Ok then Bakura I'll speaking to you later" Yami said as he put the phone down and went back to his book as Bakura put the phone down and started typing away as the manager appeared at his door "Bakura I need to speak to you"

"If it's about the profit chart I'm working on it as we speak," Bakura said as he clicked on something as the manager shook his head "no it's about your two mates Ryou Bakura and Yami Motou"

"Oh yeah forgot about that" Bakura said as he got up from his desk and followed the manager to his office and sat down in a seat "what is it sir that you wanted to talk to me about"

The manager sat down in his seat and looked at Bakura "I looked at both of there CV's and I think they might be ok with a couple of the jobs…but I'm going to have to interview them first…so can you tell them to come here tomorrow for an interview…Ryou can come after school and Yami can come at about 12…is that ok with you?" the manager asked as Bakura nodded "yes it is…I'll can walk with him to the interview then as that's the time I start"

"That was my point" the manger said as Bakura got up and bowed "thank you sir" he said leaving and going back to his work place "thank god they got an interview…now I just hope Yami gets it so I can keep a good eye on him" Bakura said as he went back to work as in the shadows a figure stood and had listened to the whole thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: well that was a terrible chapter...i need ideas for this one to...someone gave me a really good one on the other one...they just haven't realised it yet xD


	11. The Interview Starts

Lisa: well this is the next chapter to the story…I'm not even sure when it's going to end…that's how long it going to be XD

Yugi: so this could go on forever

Lisa: who knows how long…because it could last another 10 chapters or 20 or maybe just 5 more who knows depends on what my brain says

Yugi: your brain hasn't worked since you were three

Lisa: well everything else hasn't worked in that brain except maths

Yugi: yes except maths…just get on with it now

Lisa: yes sir moody

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I Do Own Myself XD

The Calm Before The Strom

The next day as the sun started to rise in the home of Ryou Bakura as the boy himself Ryou was waking up and sat up in bed "I better get ready for school" he said as he got out of bed and check on Yugi who was still asleep "he must still be ill" Ryou said going and getting his uniform then checking Yugi's temperature "good thing it's just pregnancy getting to him and not a fever" Ryou said as he took of his top half of his pjs and started to get changed.

Bakura and Yami were still asleep since they didn't need to be up till a bit later on today as Ryou was getting ready and getting all the books he needed into his school bag and looked at Yugi again "I hate leaving Yugi on his own when he's like this but I have to get to school…I'll drop off his homework when I get there" Ryou said as he about to get his books as he heard movement coming from Yugi "morning Ryou" Yugi said as he sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Oh morning Yugi…you ok you feeling any better are you?" Ryou said as Yugi nodded "yeah I didn't throw up last night so I'm getting better" he said as he got out of bed and went to find his uniform "no, no Yugi you stay at home today because you might throw up again…I'll be home at lunch time to help look after you"

"It's ok I want to go" Yugi said with a smile as Ryou shook his head "no Yugi it's not a good idea for you to be going out in your state"

"But I'll be alone anyway so it's better if I go with you than be by myself" Yugi said as Ryou went and put him back in bed "Yugi you stay here…they won't be leaving till lunch time anyway so you won't be on your own because then I'll be home at lunch time"

"But you have school all day today" Yugi said as Ryou nodded "I know that but I'll think of something to make sure I'll be able to go home early ok" Ryou said as Yugi yawned "but I want to go out of this house and do something and not just lay in bed all day"

"Yugi once they have gone you can do anything you want when I get back as well" Ryou said grabbing Yugi's finished homework and put it in his bag "I'll take the homework you done in today and bring back some new homework if we are set any ok"

"Ok then Ryou whatever you say" Yugi said going back into the bed and fell right to sleep as Ryou picked up his school bag and left for school taking his keys with him.

At Lunch Time

The alarm started to go on Bakura's alarm clock as movement was made from him "stupid alarm clock" he murmured as he popped his head out from under the covers and switched the alarm off as he looked around for Yami "now where did he go" he said to himself as he sat up still in bed and looked around for some underpants.

Bakura after a while had finally gotten changed and left the bedroom walking down the stairs he saw that Yami was already dressed and ready and watching TV "oh there you are" Bakura said as he sat next to Yami "you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready to go now Bakura" Yami said getting up and went to Bakura who took him to his workplace for an interview with his manager.

An hour or so later Ryou's head popped from around the front door "Yugi you still here" he shouted as he entered the house as he saw a boy with tri coloured hair come down the stairs "yes I'm here Ryou" Yugi said rubbing his eyes "I'm sorry for waking you Yugi" Ryou said as he hugged Yugi and felt something different about Yugi…but he could quite put his finger on it…

At Bakura's Work Place

Both Bakura and Yami were standing in front of the store that Bakura worked at as Bakura held Yami's hands "don't worry about it ok it's just an interview…can't go as bad as mine" Bakura said with a cheeky smile as yami laughed "I guess so" Yami said as both he and Yami walked in "SIR I'M HERE NOW" Bakura shouted "AND I BROUGHT MY BOYFRIEND WITH ME"

People looked at the twos boys as Bakura made a face "YES I'M GAY PEOPLE DEAL WITH IT" Bakura said as the people went back to shopping and moving on with their lives as Bakura heard his manager call him so he went and dragged Yami with him to the back of the store.

"Here he is sir" Bakura said pushing Yami forward as yami bowed "hello sir my name is Yami"

"I know your name and I know why you want a job…anyway you can come to my office as that is where we are going for the interview" the manager said as Yami nodded and followed "oh Bakura someone is off today so can you be at the tills today"

"Yes sir" Bakura said making sure his name badge was on as he went to work at the tills "I hope that Yami's interview goes well" Bakura thought to himself as he sat at a till as a lady came and he served her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: these chapters are starting to get shorter because i never know what to put in them...anyway hope you enjoyed


End file.
